I Hate You, But I Love You
by blinded-faith
Summary: Seto has deep feelings for Yami but doesn't want to tell him for fear he might not return his feelings. What happens when Yami feels the same way? 2ND CHAPTER UP! (finally) YAOI! Seto X Yami
1. I Hate You, But I Love You

Welp this if my first attempt at a fic between actual characters. I hope it doesn't suck!  
  
Rated R for graphic language and some yaoi (boy+boy) sexuality  
  
Summary-We all know that Seto Kaiba has a 10 foot pole up his ass. Yes I love the guy and I even know it. So what can make him loosen up a bit? How about an ancient Egyptian pharaoh? Just what the doctor ordered!  
  
Note: All things placed within these: //here\\ are thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope don't own Yugioh  
  
It was a rainy winter day in Tokyo. Rain pounded against the window of Seto Kaiba's bedroom. He was lying awake in his bed thinking to himself as the rain continued on.  
  
//I am so pathetic..It's winter vacation and I am not doing anything at all! Mokuba went to stay at his friends house for the weekend so that leaves my schedule totally blank. To top it all of I keep thinking of HIM. He haunts my once pleasant dreams..Okay so my dreams were NEVER pleasant. My heart stops when I hear his deep voice across the dueling platform. I swear some of those duels were lost because I couldn't concentrate. Why the hell is it raining so much? Doesn't it ever stop here? I need a vacation..wait I am on vacation..goddammit I need a warm bath.\\  
  
He got up and went into his master bathroom and took of his satin pajamas and poured in some bath oils.  
  
//This should help me relax. Everyone says I have a fucking pole up my ass. Maybe they're right. But it's just my way of trying to hide my..prefrecences and be able to keep control. God I wish he could just want me the way I want him. Its so hard keeping my emotions in check these days. I am like a PMS-y woman. Let's see what time is it? 10 o' clock already? I must have been lying awake thinking for a while. I should go out when this rain finally ceases.\\  
  
*At the Moutou residence  
  
Yami was sitting in a grassy meadow all alone on a rainy day. Suddenly a figure approaches him and sits beside him. It was Seto. He looked at him with mysterious eyes then started to kiss him. '..I want you Seto..' said Yami. 'You have me..all of me,' he said back. They began to kiss again and--  
  
Yugi- Yami! Yami wake up!  
  
Yami- Dammit Yugi what the hell do you want?  
  
Yugi- I just wanted to tell you that its ten o'clock now get out of bed!  
  
//For such a little kid he sure is pushy. I wonder what that dream was about? Could I really have feelings for..Seto? The pompous, self-centered, smug, selfish, obsessive, sexy- Wait? Sexy? What am I saying?! That evil, evil, EVIL bastard sexy? Okay so maybe just a little..no bad Yami..you do not have feelings for Seto. Besides..he wouldn't even THINK of going out with me.\\  
  
Yugi- Whatcha' thinking about Yami?  
  
Yami- Nothing..just a little tired thats all.  
  
Yugi- Okay if you're sure. You want to come out with me and the gang? We're going to get coffee.  
  
Yami- Sure..I have nothing better to do.  
  
Yugi- Alrighty, lets go!  
  
//It will get my mind off of..things..\\  
  
---At Seto's house---  
  
Seto- That was an enjoyable bath. I couldn't think of anything but that cursed Egyptian pharaoh. Hmm I need some coffee. Damn, my servants are on vacation. Why did I have to listen to Mokuba and give them a vacation? I refuse to make my own coffee. I am going out.  
  
--At the J-Pop Cafe--  
  
Joey- Jeez, who picked this place? Its so fru fruey!  
  
Tristan- But they have donuts..look!  
  
Anzu- Honestly you guys have no sophistication, except you, Yugi.  
  
Yugi- Thanks Anzu. *blush*  
  
Yami- //Gods those two are so sickening. They like each other why don't they just go out already? Hmm I wonder what I should get? Nah I don't want anything I think I shall just sit and try not to think about anything.\\  
  
Yugi- You want anything Yami?  
  
Yami- No Yugi I'm fine.  
  
Yugi- Okay if you're sure.  
  
The group all sat at a large table when Seto walked into the cafe.  
  
Joey- Isn't that Kaiba?  
  
Yami-//Oh great. Now I have to see him in person. I can't avoid this guy can I? Why doesn't he just have his slaves make his coffee? Oh, he's not wearing his trenchcoat. He has a nice ass- Did I just say I liked his ass? I guess I do like him. Fuck, Seto why are you so likeable?\\  
  
Seto walked past their table and glanced at them.  
  
Seto-//Is that..Yami? Oh crap. All I wanted was a goddamn coffee and I have to see him? Someone must be trying to break me. I wonder if I should stay here or leave? I don't know..I kind of want to see him but then again I am just torturing myself. Hmm This table isn't too close to theirs but its close enough so I can see him. I'll just pretend to read this magazine. Yeah that's good.\\  
  
Joey- That asshole is staying here?  
  
Anzu- Calm down Joey. I'm sure there is nothing behind this..he probably just wanted some coffee.  
  
Yugi- I agree.  
  
Yami- //Great he has to be in my field of vision doesn't he? my heart is racing and I'm sweating..I hope nobody notices. God his eyes they just hypnotize you. Is it just me or is he looking over here...No I must be seeing things. What would he be looking at?\\  
  
Yugi- Yami, you okay you're all sweaty?  
  
Yami- Yes, Yugi. I'm just feeling a little sick but I'm fine.  
  
Yugi- Okay..  
  
Seto-//Gods I am just so tempted to rip his shirt off and kiss him. No must control self. Hmm..maybe if I ask him to come over for a duel at my house. Nobody is there just me. But he will suspect something...No he won't he thinks I'm an obsessive fuck anyways. Okay I think I can..i think I can..\\  
  
Seto rose and began to walk over to their table.  
  
Yami-//Crap! Why is he walking over here..why Seto? Go away..please don't make me get caught up in my desires. Nooo..\\  
  
Joey- Kaiba what do you want?  
  
Seto- It does not concern you , you mutt now shut up, I wanted to ask Yami something.  
  
Yami(practically choking)- Y-yes?  
  
Seto- I would like it if I could duel you again. I need to practice and you're the strongest duelist I know.  
  
Yami- Umm..I..well..when?  
  
Seto- Tomorrow?  
  
Joey- Joey but then me and Tristan can't come, we have karate.  
  
Anzu- And neither can I, I have dance.  
  
Yami- Well we'll be fine without your support. Fine Kaiba, tomorrow it is.  
  
Seto- Good.  
  
With that he walked out of the cafe.  
  
Yugi- Yami, are you sure this is such a good idea?  
  
Anzu- Yeah, Kaiba isn't the most trustworthy person.  
  
Joey- And we won't be there to look out for ya.  
  
Yami- Relax, I don't think Seto is going to do anything so can we please drop it already?  
  
Yami-//I swear they are all so blissfully unaware of how stupid they are. But what am I going to do? Why did I agree to go? I don't know if I can control myself around him. Goddammit. Well I still have until tomorrow to calm myself down. He didn't seem to show the least bit of attraction towards me when he invited me over for the duel. Like he would ever want me like I do him. The hunger inside me is driving me insane. I hope we get out of this god forsaken coffee house soon.\\  
  
--Seto's place--  
  
Seto- God, why did I do that? What inside of me made me do that?!!?  
  
He was pacing back and forth in his office drinking some red wine.  
  
Seto-God I am so stupid. My desires got to me. I guess I just snapped. I can barely hold it in any longer. It hurts. I have to face him tomorrow in that duel.   
  
He squeezed his wine glass so hard, it shattered in his hand.  
  
Seto- Ow! Fuck! Better clean this mess up. Calm down Seto. Calm down  
  
Suddenly the phone rang..  
  
Seto- Who the fuck is it?  
  
He walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
Seto- Hello?  
  
Mokuba- Hiii Seto!  
  
Seto- Hello Mokuba..you having fun?  
  
Mokuba- I sure am! I miss you though!  
  
Seto- I miss you too.  
  
Mokuba- All right just wanted to say hi. See you soon!  
  
Seto- Bye Mokuba!  
  
Seto-//That kid. The only person who loves me. That awful man never did. It's his fault I am this way. Him and his fucking abuse. All those times I was too afraid to go to sleep..afraid of what he would do. I still have his scars. Nobody knows what I've been through. Why I am such an uptight jerk. Only one person loves me. Its not even an adult either.\\  
  
He sat down in his chair and looked at his Swiss army knife on his desk.  
  
Seto- //I could just end all the pain right now. Just cut my wrist and just die. Nobody would care. Why would they? I am just the pompous asshole with the pole up his ass. Nobody sees I just need something. No I can't do it. Mokuba.. would be an orphan. What if he got adopted by somebody like that man? I will not let that happen.\\  
  
He threw the knife at the window. It just cracked it and plopped onto the floor.  
  
Seto- I need some more wine. Maybe if I drink a little I wont think of my pathetic failures and misfortunes..  
  
He got a new glass from the bar he had in his office.  
  
Seto- Aw screw the glass  
  
So he went into his bedroom, drinking the wine from the bottle. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
He was now in ancient Egypt. In some kind of fancy room. It was finely decorated with many pieces of gold, jewels, and other valuable trinkets. He was sitting on a large goose feather bed with fine silk sheets and beautiful pillows.  
  
//Where am I?\\ he wondered.  
  
Suddenly, somebody entered the room. It was the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami(Pharoah)- Ah Seth (his ancient Egyptian name) you came right on time. I'm sorry I kept you waiting I had thing to tend to.  
  
Seto- It's okay Pharoah.  
  
Yami- Oh please, you know me well enough to call me by my name. We know each other REALLY well now.  
  
Seto- Yes we do.  
  
They started to kiss. Yami rubbing his bare chest while he kissed his neck leaving nibble marks. He rubbed his smooth tri-colored hair. Yami began to nip at his chest. Kissed him, licked him. he was being tortured and so very well pleased. He moved his hands along the pharaohs chest getting lower and lower he smiled at him and woke up.  
  
Seto- Jeez, I fell asleep with a wine bottle and my clothes on? God that dream. It was so real. It was so beautiful..  
  
He got up and took off his wrinkled clothes and put on new ones..It was getting late and Yami would be there in 2 hours.  
  
--Moutou Residence--  
  
Yugi- So today's the duel.  
  
Yami- Yes today would be the duel. //With that sexy CEO that I need so badly..\\  
  
Um..I need to take a shower.  
  
Yugi- There's no hot water!  
  
Yami- Thats okay I was going to take a cold shower anyway.  
  
Yugi- Whatever  
  
Yami-//Ra, he almost caught me blushing. Fuck what am I going to do? How am I going to resist him when he'll be so close to me? This is going to be hell. Those cobalt eyes. Its like he can see into your soul. Like your looking at pools of water at night. Eyes that show pain. I wish I could make him happy. ...I wish he could make me happy. Right now he is just making me feel like shit. I hate him..but I love him. God why can't I stop thinking about him?! Its like my thoughts are stuck on him and I can't think of anything else. What I would do to get that bastard. I should've killed him when I had the chance. Then I wouldn't feel like this! No, then he would just torment my dreams. Okay I think I am wasting water better get out now.\\  
  
Yugi- You were in there for a while man. Did you smell or something?  
  
Yami- No the running water helps me think.  
  
Yugi- You thinking about your duel with Seto?  
  
Yami- Yes I am. Why don't you stay behind while I go duel him. Maybe go see Anzu's dance practice?  
  
Yugi- Well..I do want to see her dance. But don't you need me?  
  
Yami- No, I can deal with Seto myself.  
  
Yugi- Are you sure?  
  
Yami- I did it in the past I think I can handle it now. I don't think he means any harm.  
  
Yugi- Okay..  
  
Yami- Hmm..still an hour to go //I can't take this I am going to die. Right here, right now. Oh that would make a cute cheesy romance novel..He died because the love was too strong..I hate those novels they should be burnt in hell. I am going to take a nap.\\  
  
--Yami's Dream--  
  
I saw Seto sitting on a tree stump in the middle of a forest looking on the verge of tears. I had never seen him this way before. I went over and tried to comfort him. I held him tightly. I don't know this time I just wanted him to feel safe. I didn't need to kiss him or anything..just the way he looked was all I needed. His face was so soft and light. I just wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
Yugi- Yami? Yami? Wake up are you okay? You were crying in your sleep.  
  
Yami- I was? No Yugi, don't worry I must have had a bad dream or something.  
  
Yugi- Well I am off to see Anzu. Good luck with your duel!  
  
Yami- Thanks Yugi, good luck to you too, have fun!  
  
They both left and Yami began walking towards Seto's mansion.  
  
Yami-//Maybe it won't be bad. Maybe he'll look like total shit and I won't care and we can just get the fucking duel over with. Even though I do want to see him. Hear his voice. Even if it is a mocking voice I don't care. The sound makes me shiver. The semi-deep raspy-ish voice he has. So seductive. He could seduce you into jumping off a bridge with that voice. And those eyes. Oh god. They are one of the most beautiful things about him. That dream..It was so weird. I just wanted to hold him. Not do anything but hold him and make his pain go away. Maybe he made me softer. I don't know. But here it is..\\  
  
He pressed the button on the speaker and that voice came out.  
  
Seto- Yes?  
  
Yami- Um..Hi it's me..Yami.  
  
Seto- Oh please come in.  
  
The huge gates opened and Yami began to walk down the long pathways up to Seto's mansion.  
  
//Here goes nothing..\\  
  
--Seto's Point of View--  
  
Crap I am going to throw up! It's five o' clock he's right on time and now he's walking up to my house. I can't believe I am going through with this. I should fake illness. No, I need to see him. This was my only good excuse to see him. His friends aren't here and it would be the perfect opportunity. All right I can do this. Just calm down.\\  
  
He answered the door.  
  
--Normal POV(point of view)--  
  
Yami- Good afternoon, Seto.  
  
Seto- Good afternoon, please come in. Come this way.  
  
They walked into and empty room with a very nice, but rather small, wooden table and some comfortable looking chairs. There wasn't much else in the room just a few lit candles..no pictures on the wall or anything.  
  
Yami- //Why aren't we using a dueling arena? I know you have one! This duel is going to be rather..intimate. I'm glad Yugi isn't here. If he knew what I was thinking about Seto I don't think he would be able to handle it. No matter what, this is still Seto Kaiba, and I am going to duel him the same. If I can fucking concentrate. We both set up our cards and he motioned for me to begin.\\  
  
Seto-//All right try to concentrate. Stop looking at him! Dammit I just did it again. His eyes..they're so beautiful. Like an aubergine blended flawlessly with dark mahogany. They looked so focused. His eyebrows drawn in a little in concentration. His gold bangs hanging in front of his face. Gods my eyes are all clouded I don't even know what card I am putting down anymore.\\  
  
He rubbed his eyes and saw Yami look at him.   
  
Yami-//Dammit, I looked. I couldn't help it. He's so intriguing. I can't concentrate. Its like I'm not even paying attention. Maybe its just me but it seems he isn't either. No I am just seeing things. I have got to say something before I completely melt. I don't think I can stand it any longer the pain of it all. His face, his eyes, everything its too much to handle.\\  
  
Yami- Seto..  
  
Seto looked up at his opponent rather shocked. He could see his eyes were watery and his face looked softer than it usually did. Yami grabbed his arm and immediately Seto held him.  
  
Seto- Yes, Yami?  
  
Yami looked at him. he didn't know what he was doing..or why Seto was returning his love.  
  
Yami- I need you...  
  
Seto looked at him and kissed his slightly parted lips. Just as in his dream he said:  
  
Seto- You can have me, all of me... I need you too.  
  
Yami looked into those eyes he loved and started to kiss him. It felt so much better than he'd experienced in his many dreams. All his want and desire came out and he began to slowly take off Seto's long coat and unbutton his button down shirt.  
  
--Seto's POV--  
  
//I can't believe that he is returning all my cravings and aspirations. He finished unbuttoning my shirt after what felt like an eternity. He moved his hand along my back as he kissed my now unclothed chest. He bit me playfully. Then I lifted up his chin and crushed my lips unto his. My tongue explored the inside cavern of his mouth. He tasted so great. We were on the floor leaning against the wall. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. We were still kissing and I caressed his soft skin. I broke away and started to kiss down his neck. I began to remove his tight leather shirt as he ran his finger through my hair.\\  
  
--Yami's POV--  
  
//I have never felt this way. He had feelings for me all along. I am so happy I am with him now. It felt like I was floating above the ground as he licked and kissed my chest. He was moving so slow it was torture but very pleasing. I moaned as he got lower and lower and started unbuckling my pants. Then he stopped and looked at me.\\  
  
Seto- Is this what you want?  
  
Yami- Oh it is and so much more.  
  
With that he smiled and kissed me hard on the mouth. He ran his hand down my chest. Getting dangerously close, he smiled beneath my lips and grabbed me. I moaned with pleasure and pinned him to the floor. He looked at me and smirked that ever popular smirk he has. I kissed his toned muscles and he moaned again as I playfully bit one of his nipples.  
  
--Seto's POV--  
  
It was so perfect. Everything was. I felt loved. All the pain seemed to be washed away by his kisses. It was the best day of my whole life. After we were done we just held each other and kissed every few minutes. We rocked back and forth so continuously and steady you could balance books on our heads. I loved him..and he loved me back. It was such a great feeling. So indescribable..then he said he had to go or else Yugi would be worried. I let him go and he said he would be back. I hoped so and watched him walk away. It was a beautiful night.  
  
_____________________The End..for now________________  
  
Faith- Please, please, PLEASE, review! Please?! If I get enough good review I shall write a sceond chapter..promise! I will love all that review! Thankies ^^ 


	2. Amazed by You

Faith- I have returned with the second chapter of my fic. Hooray! *cheers dully* Thanks to all of you have reviewed in the past! I shall take into consideration what you said and now put whatever people are saying in quotation marks and thoughts like this: "//thoughts\\" Seto thought.  
  
So um enjoy the fic!  
  
Rated R for graphic language and some yaoi sexuality (boy + boy) Summary- Just the second chapter. Basically more angst and desire between Seto and Yami.   
  
Disclaimer- I STILL don't own yuugioh   
  
It was five AM in the Kaiba mansion (and everywhere else for that matter). There was no noise to be heard, and the sun was beginning to rise outside. Mokuba Kaiba was sleeping peacefully in his quite messy room, and his older brother, the wealthy inheritor of Kaiba Corp., was awakened by his alarm clock on his night stand.  
  
"//Bleh.. winter break is over and now its back to school. Great, that week lasted so fucking long. I wonder what pointless crap we shall learn in the second semester with that annoying teacher who talks like she's drunk all the time? Why do I get up so early anyway? Its five am, school doesn't start for almost 3 hours. But my slaves are back! Goodie! Coffee time.\\" Seto thought as he put on a silk robe and walked down stairs.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kaiba!" greeted a cheerful looking maid with red hair, "What can I get for you?"  
  
"Just some black coffee please," He said rather tiredly.  
  
She made the coffee and he looked at the newspaper she set in front of him.  
  
"//This is one of the best servants I have ever had. She's so, nice\\" he thought.  
  
The front page of the paper had Otogi on it.   
  
"//I guess he finally got that idiotic game of the ground. Hmm.. whatever. Seems it could be amusing, not as amusing as that pharaoh. Oh here we go again. That wasn't enough?! That great night just made me want him more. Fuck it, I give up on trying to figure love out. I hate emotions. I wish I could lock them inside of me and never feel their harshness. Usually I would just have one night like that and forget the person existed. But he is different. I don't want to hurt him. It's like, I just want him to feel like he can be with me and feel comfortable.\\" His servant placed the coffee in front of him.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Celia," she said.  
  
"You're here awfully early," he said smirking.  
  
"Well the person who told me I should work here said you needed servants to be here early and late so here I am," she replied and smiled.  
  
"//Oh gods, another one who likes me. What is it with you women?! I am a cold-hearted, stuck up, uptight, asshole, and you still like me? Great, a servant who will do whatever I say.\\" He looked at her eyes, they were a nice color, green with brown and hints of orange.   
  
"//Bleh, I do not like women. I like guys. Wow that's the first time I have said that. I should fire her. But that would be wrong.. What am I saying? I am wrong, I shouldn't give a shit if she cares about this job. Damn Yami and his softening me. I used the be a fucking asshole!\\ He started to become flustered and went to go get changed, it was after all, six o clock.  
  
"//This is going to be a trying day..\\" He thought.  
  
*Moutou Residence*  
  
Yami sat awake in bed writing something down.  
  
Yami's writing:  
  
Thoughts I need to address..  
  
Yes, I finally got to see Seto. More than just that. I got to feel him next to me. His warmth enclosing around me like some beautiful steam. I just felt caught in a dream. I was surprised he wanted me back. It boosted my self esteem knowing I am not chasing after something that isn't there. I mean, now I know the love is there. I hope it's love not just some kind of fling. I guess I am just too insecure. I just feel like he deserves so much more than me. So much more than I could ever have. It feels like I love him and care for him more than anything I ever have. I sound so fucking pathetic. I tried to deny my feelings but then I realized I do love him. I guess it was because, when I was sad, I wanted him to comfort me. When I was happy, I wanted him to be there to enjoy it with me. But it fucking sucks that I have to keep it all a secret from all the closed-minded homophobics. Well back to school time. Better get Yugi up. I cannot stand his constant "Anzu" yells.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi get up. We have to get ready. School starts again today," Yami said as he shook the small boy.  
  
"Fine," Yugi said as he pushed the covers off himself and followed Yami into the kitchen.  
  
Yugi began to pour himself a bowl of `Fruit Loops'. Yami just made himself coffee and sat down at the table.  
  
(*A/N- Yes they are allll addicted to coffee)  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Yugi said flicking a blue fruit loop off his spoon.  
  
"No. I am not very hungry. Coffee will do just fine," he replied and sipped the coffee, "Besides, I could stand to lose some weight."  
  
" YOU? Please Yami. You are very skinny. You are so skinny your withering away in those leather clothes."  
  
"Suurree I am," Yami said and gave a sarcastic okay sign.  
  
"Well, let's get moving. It's almost 7 and we still have to get dressed and walk all the way to school." Yugi said putting his bowl in the sink.  
  
"//Yay, now I get to go to hell and see my little demon god! Did I just call him a demon god.. Okay I must be really loosing it now.\\" Yami thought as he slipped on his leather pants.  
  
*Seto's Point of View*  
  
Seto climbed into the back of his limo after dropping Mokuba off at school.  
  
"Ah finally alone. I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Considering how my thoughts wander. I wish he was here. Damn him and his.. I dunno,   
  
ish-ness! There. Yes, him and his ish-ness. Am I talking to myself? I am such a weirdo. Yes, I, Seto Kaiba, a queer weirdo. But hey, the pole isn't shoved so far up my ass anymore so it's progress.. Damn it, it's fucking raining again. Didn't it just stop?" He said quietly as he looked out a tinted window.  
  
"Is that Yami, and Yugi? Walking to school in this kind of rain? Maybe I should give them a ride," he said and motioned to the driver to pull over and rolled down his window.  
  
"Well, well, well, the king of games and his aibou walking down the street in the rain. Need a ride?" he asked as Yami looked at him with horror. He gave him a wink and they climbed in.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba!" Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, thank you. It was very nice of you," Yami said his voice cracking.  
  
"Mm hm. So did you have a good break?" Seto asked.  
  
"I enjoyed it," Yami said looking at Seto who smirked.  
  
"I thought it was nice to get away from school," Yugi added.  
  
"Yes, yes it was. Ah, here we are," Seto said and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks again Kaiba. Wow we're early," Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, well I have to go to the bathroom," Seto said and began walking away.  
  
"And.. I am hungry so I am going to the um.. cafeteria, meet up with you later Yugi," he said and walked quickly towards Seto.  
  
"Okay then, bye!," he yelled and walked towards Joey who was sitting on the steps.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
I quickened my pace to catch up with Seto. That CEO was NOT getting off that easy. I saw him look back at me and he smirked. He knew I was following him. He turned a corner sharply and went up the stairs. There was nobody there so he stopped and faced me.  
  
"I can't believe I can't stop thinking about you," he said and looked at me who was climbing the steps towards him.  
  
"Shh.. don't think about that now. Let's just--" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I felt consumed again. Like he was sending electrons through my bones. We sat on the steps and just kissed. It felt like his body was made for mine and we fit so perfectly together. As I was kissing him I heard a gasp that wasn't his and broke away.   
  
It was Bakura. He was now laughing hysterically. "You.. and HIM? Faggots? Seto Kaiba a fag?! With the ex-pharaoh of Egypt? This is so funny!," he laughed and started to walk away.  
  
"No! Bakura come back you can't tell anyone!" I yelled but it was too late he had already left. I looked at Seto who was looking at me and we both ran in different directions.  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Bakura was standing on all of his textbooks in the middle of the hallway when Yami came out from the stairwell.   
  
"Everyone! I have interesting news concerning the infamous Seto Kaiba!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Yami ran as fast as he could but was blocked by a heavy crowd formed around Bakura. He smirked evilly, obviously enjoying this very much.  
  
"He is gay!" Bakura said and there were many gasps from the crowd.  
  
Yami saw Yugi, Joey, Honda, and Anzu all look at him open mouthed.  
  
"And... he is currently seeing Yami Moutou!" Bakura added and stepped down from his textbooks.  
  
Yami finally broke into the crowd.  
  
" It's not true! He's lying!" Yami screamed but nobody was listening. He knew this would mean Seto and he would have to lay low for a while and not see each other to raise suspicion.  
  
"Yami, how could you? With Seto? After what he has done to you and I?" Yugi said tearfully.  
  
"Yugi wait!" Yami called as Yugi ran down the hall.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
Now everybody knows. Seto and I. Rivals of past and present. But also lovers. I cannot deny that I love him. I do. Nothing can ever break that. But now I can't see him again until this dies down. Fucking Bakura. Evil asshole. Just had to tell the whole school didn't he? Okay better pay attention or the drunk teacher will reprimand me with that horrible breath of hers.  
  
Seto, he looks so depressed sitting there. The way he wears his uniform. The jacket buttoned up all the way. It makes me want to rip it off. Why me?  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
I am going to kill that Bakura. Exposing me like that. What have I ever done to him? Okay so maybe I have been a jerk off to him and Malik. Which reminds me. They're gay too. I saw them making out at the beach.   
  
That was just gross. An image that will further poison the contents of my brain. Yami, trying to concentrate. If only we were Yami and Hikari. Then I could talk to him right now.  
  
This is torture. Everyone is looking at me. Fucking retards. So I'm gay. What's the big deal? Lots of men are gay. Just because I am is nothing to make a big deal out of. Okay maybe it is. But--  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
His thoughts were cut off by the drunk teacher slapping his desk with her ruler.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! You were... not.. listening to.. me! Why.. do.. you even bother.. coming to.. school.. anyway?" she asked beginning to lose interest.  
  
He glared at her. Then he got up and said, " I don't know." Then he walked out of the door.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! I will.. call.. your parents..."  
  
"Oh I am not scared all of my family is dead!" With that he slammed the door and called his limo driver. Within a matter of minutes the limo arrived and he climbed in.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
"//Fuck. I need another vacation.\\" He thought.  
  
He opened up his mini bar in the back of his limo.  
  
"Rum, scotch, vodka, champagne, wine.. gods I am one big alcoholic," he said and took out the vodka and a lemon, "Ah the sweet taste of alcohol."  
  
The limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion and Seto walked inside.   
  
"//I need a nap\\" he thought and walked upstairs to his room. The bed was made even thought he left it messy earlier that morning. He flopped onto the bed and began to drift asleep.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
I can't believe he just left school like that. I wonder if he'll come back. Like he needs to, he's already the biggest brain in the class, although he might have a drinking problem. Oh well. I hope I can just see him again. Now that everyone knows we're in a relationship together I cannot decide if we should hide it and deny it or embrace it as a new beginning? Damn Yugi keeps looking at me so hatefully. Poor kid, he just doesn't know what to think. Its like he's afraid to walk close to me now.  
  
Oh god Seto I need you right now. Right here to be with me. Goddammit, why can't I just have you?  
  
"Yami," Yugi muttered sheepishly.  
  
"Yes Yugi?" Yami replied quite shocked by his sudden comment.  
  
"I want to know the truth. Do you really have feelings for Seto, honestly?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Yugi. I do, I am sorry I hid it from you," Yami said.  
  
" But how!? I don't know how you can have feelings for him! I just don't understand, he's so cruel and cold-hearted Yami," Yugi cried.  
  
"Yugi you have to understand, he isn't like that when I am around him. It's like he's another person. He really is a nice guy," Yami said, rubbing Yugi's shoulder, " Please aibou try to understand."  
  
"I.. I'll try Yami," Yugi said and they walked into the Game Shop.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
It was a misty mountain top. Crisp clean air touched my face gently as the sun set behind the clouds in front of me, turning them orange and pink.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"   
  
I heard a voice say. I turned around and there was the Pharaoh. He looked at me and I smiled.  
  
"Yeah.. it is," I replied dazily.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are my love," Yami whispered and kissed me passionately. His warm lips brushing against mine and his tongue mving along my bottom lips. I opened my mouth anf felt his tongue and mine Twisting together nicely. I broke away and he held me.  
  
" No I am not beautiful, never as much as you," I said gazing at the pools of blood which were his eyes.  
  
"You are, I love you Seto," Yami said back, and kissed my cheek as the sun sank lower and lower.  
  
"Love you too Yami," I said, " Always.."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba.. Mr. Kaiba!" I awoke to see Celia shaking me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked irritably.  
  
"I just thought you might want some dinner, I made beef stew," she said and walked out of my room.  
  
I walked downstairs and saw Mokuba eating his beef stew happily.  
  
"Hey Seto!" He greeted.  
  
"Hello Mokuba," I said back, " No thanks Celia, I am going to go out."  
  
"Okay Mr. Kaiba! Have a good time!" She said.  
  
"Have a good time Seto!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll work on that," I said sarcastically and left.  
  
"//All right where to go where to go? I could go to a bar, or a club? Yeah they have that new bar/ club, on, Ryouko Blvd. Eh, sounds good, it could keep my mind off Yami for an hour at least. Where did I put my car keys?\\" Seto thought as he rummaged through his trenchcoat pockets.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, Yugi, what is it?" Yami said looking up from his notebook he was writing in earlier this morning.  
  
"Anzu just called and said she was going out with Honda and Joey to that new club on Ryouko Blvd. She wanted to know if you and I wanted to go with them. So how's about it?" Yugi said quietly looking at his Yami with a hopeful expression.  
  
"I suppose I can tag along with you guys, give you advice on Anzu," Yami replied closing his notebook.  
  
"Thanks Yami! Wait.. Who said I said I need advice on Anzu?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, come on aibou, you don't know what to do when you're around girls. But it's okay that's what I'm here for," Yami said.  
  
Yugi smiled at him. Yami could see he was still uneasy about Yami's feelings for Seto.  
  
"Come let's get ready. Where are we meeting the gang?" Yami asked.  
  
``Downstairs in twenty minutes," Yugi said and walked over to their closet to pick out and outfit to wear.  
  
"//My aibou, so sweet and innocent. What a beautiful sunset\\" Yami thought as he gazed out the window. The sky was a creamy peach and pink with a few blood-stained clouds and the sun was a fiery orange.   
  
Yami sighed as he wished Seto was there to experience the breath taking-ness of it.  
  
"You okay Yami?" Yugi asked as he looked over at Yami. "You were spacing out."  
  
Yami shook his head making his wild hair shake as it caught the sun.  
  
"I'm.. fine.." He said and sighed.  
  
"Yami? You really like Seto, don't you?" Yugi inquired.  
  
"...Yes aibou, I really like Seto... really," Yami replied as he tried hard to hold back the tears he had in his eyes.  
  
"//Who am I kidding? I love Seto.. He makes me feel like I.. belong. Like I am loved and wanted. Maybe that IS true love.. but true love could mean a different thing for everybody.. I mean, hardly anybody finds their soulmate when they're in high school.. right? I can believe I am thinking of soul mates when, I don't even know what I want. Well I know I want him.. but it feels deeper than that. God I want to cry.. No. I can't cry. Not over love.\\" Yami thought to himself as he picked out his clothes for the evening.  
  
He pulled out a dark blue zip-up vest with no sleeves and lots of pockets. He put on a tight, white, long-sleeved shirt underneath, and blue leather pants with his famous two belts. He went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection.   
  
"//Ra, I look horrible. I look like the life as been drained out of me. My skin is so pale and blotchy and, I have horrible dark circles under me eyes. Speaking of eyes, my eyes are so, dazed looking. So blank, like nothing is there behind them. Oh whatever, let me just put some more gel in my hair and then we can get going to this club out of the way.\\"  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
"Finally I found my damn keys." Seto said as he pulled out a long strand of silver keys with various key chains. "Let's hope this is worth it." He said as he started the car and started to drive towards Ryouko Blvd.  
  
He stopped at a light and put on the radio.   
  
"i'Cause we lost it all.. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be.. perfect../i"  
  
"That's awfully sad.. Whatever might as well listen to this.." Seto said as he began to drive again.  
  
"iNow it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be.. perfect../i"  
  
"//Maybe a different station this song is getting.. depressing..\\" Seto thought as he browsed through the stations.  
  
He found nothing good so he went back to Simple Plan.  
  
"i I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be, my, hero?/i"  
  
"//Oh damn I'm here better find a place to park\\"   
  
"iAll the days you spend with me.. Now seem so far away/i"   
  
Seto spotted a sign that said `Parking for Pyro Static night club'.  
  
"Ah, parking." Seto said and turned off the radio.  
  
He pulled his car in a spot and got out of the car. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, a white shirt that fit his toned muscles perfectly, and leather pants with his Kaiba Corp. belt.  
  
He approached the entrance and saw the colorful `Grand Opening!' sign. He entered the club and was engulfed by horribly loud music and very dim flashy lights.  
  
"//This place is a hell hole waiting to have the cops called on them.. Oh well could always sit at the bar and have a drink.. Yeah that sounds good.\\ Seto thought as he made his way through the large crowd as a few girls looked at him and giggled.  
  
He sat down at the bar next to a guy who looked a little older than him wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. The bartender was a short blonde with crimped hair and a shirt that said `Club Pyro Static" that had been cut to be very revealing.  
  
"What can I get for y'all?" The bartender said to Seto with a southern accent.  
  
"I'll have a beer," Seto replied as the bartender began to pour him a mug.  
  
"Thanks," he said as she handed the glass to him.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
I walked downstairs with Yugi and saw the gang sitting around looking rather bored.  
  
"Jeez, what took ya so long I am dying to go check out this place already." Joey said.  
  
"Okay Joey lets go," I said as we walked out of the game shop and began walking towards Ryouko Blvd.  
  
"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi yelled to his grandfather who was sweeping outside.  
  
"Goodbye Yugi and Yami and oh.. everyone else!" Sorougoku Moutou yelled back and waved then went back to sweeping.  
  
After the very long walk to Ryouko Blvd (even longer than normal because Joey had to stop for Pizza) we arrived at this club called `Pyro Static'.   
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"We're here!" Yugi sighed and then they all walked through the doorway.  
  
"Oh my," Anzu gasped as she saw the atmosphere of the club. "I thought this was a nice club where I could show off my dancing skills." She whined as the gang approached a thick crowd gathered around a large stage with an exotic dancer flirting with onlookers.  
  
Yami looked around, not interested in the dancer and saw Bakura and Malik making out on a comfortable looking couch in the corner close to the bar.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"//I can't believe Bakura is gay too. Seems there are more and more gay couples now days. Maybe I should go talk to him.. Nah, let them have their `fun'\\" Yami thought as he started to walk away from the gang.  
  
"//I miss you Seto..\\" He walked towards the bar and spotted Seto drinking a beer.  
  
He went over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly and whispered dangerously close to his lover's ear, "Didn't think I'd find you hear.."  
  
"...Yami," he gasped as he turned around to face Yami, his eyes were sparkling against the dim flashing lights in the background.  
  
"Come on, lets go outside.." Yami said mysteriously tugging at Seto's arm.  
  
He looked around the club and saw that Yugi was with Joey and Honda looking at Anzu dancing on one of the stages, as they proceeded towards the exit.  
  
*Seto's POV*  
  
"//Oh my Ra. I can't believe I saw him.. I am so glad.. Happiness, something I haven't felt in a while, only when I am around him.\\"  
  
He looked over at Yami. "//I ache for that Pharaoh..\\"  
  
"I can't take this.. I can't take it Yami.. I want you so bad.. it hurts.." Seto said painfully, putting both his hands on Yami's shoulders.  
  
Yami looked at him, his beautiful eyes painfully jabbing at the insides of Seto's soul.  
  
"I NEED you Seto, I love you.." Yami weakly said. He took one of Seto's hands and rubbed it against his cheek and kissed it ever so lightly. "Your touch, your kiss, your eyes, your voice.. It makes me want to just melt.."  
  
"I.. I love you too, Yami," Seto replied and pulled Yami closer holding him.  
  
"You.. do?" Yami said looking up at the taller boy who had him in his arms.  
  
"But of course."  
  
Seto could feel warm tears through his tight shirt. "Whats wrong?" He asked with a worried look.   
  
"It just.. feels like, you deserve so much better than me. I don't deserve you and I just love you so much.." Yami cried. Seto just held him tighter and kissed a tear comming from his eyes.   
  
"Shh, of course I deserve you. Nobdy could be better for me than you, Yami." Seto cooed. He could see Yami shivered as a breaze blew by. Seto took of his trenchcoat and draped it over Yami's shoulders. "Come on lets go," Seto said and took Yami's hand walking him towards the parking lot.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yami asked looking puzzled clutching the sides of the trenchcoat.  
  
"Just get in," he said and opened the car door. "Maybe we'll go to Akiyama Mountain.. I have a small vacation house there.."  
  
"Its beautiful up there.." Yami sighed.  
  
"I know.. Its also very.. secluded" Seto said. He began to drive as Yami rested on his shoulder. In a few minutes, Yami was asleep, and Seto kept driving. In an hour they arrived at Seto's vacation house at Akiyama Mountain.  
  
"Yami.. wake up.." Seto said lightly in Yami's ear. He was still fast asleep.  
  
Seto sighed and kissed Yami hard on the lips making him sit up and gasp for air.   
  
"Ah, I knew that would wake you up.." Seto laughed and opened the door for Yami who climbed out.  
  
He looked at the house.  
  
"This.. is SMALL?" He gasped at the two story house with a beatiful porch and lovely bay windows.  
  
"Come on let's go inside," Seto said.  
  
Once inside Seto called his brother while Yami looked around.  
  
*Yami's POV*  
  
"//This is incredible. I can't believe I am in this beautiful place.. with him. This is amazing. I. Can't. Breathe.\\" Yami thought as he sat down next to Seto who was saying his goodbyes to Mokuba.  
  
Once he hung up the phone he looked at me with those eyes. So beautiful. I realized I was still wearing his trenchcoat. It smelled like him and it was so comfortable. I guess I mainly like wearing it because it was HIS..  
  
I began to take it off and fold it very nicely handing it to Seto.  
  
"You keep it. You seem to like it." Seto said handing it back.  
  
"Thank you.." I said back and hugged him. I could feel his muscles again and rubbed his back. Seto pulled me on his lap and kissed my neck very softly it made my skin prickle. I put my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his, making him fall back on the couch. He smiled at me and I curled up next to him leaning my head on his chest falling asleep slowly as he caressed my cheek.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Faith- You may all go `Aww' now because I have decided to do a cliffhanger ish type thing.  
  
People who read- Damn you!!  
  
Faith- What I'm sorry.. Please Review! Pwease *chibi puppy dog eyes*  
  
Seto- Oh Ra..   
  
Faith- Seto-kun! *glomp of doom*  
  
Yami- Back off he's mine!  
  
Faith- Psh.. whatever.. anyway the song on the radio by the way is `Perfect' by Simple Plan.. I will try to write more guys..Thanks 


End file.
